Pups and the Mysterious Ball
(The mountains in Adventure Bay are seen) (A train goes by) (The screen zooms in through a window on the train) (Rocky and Marshall are in that window, looking around enthusiastically) Rocky and Marshall: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Ryder: *chuckles* Not yet pups. (Marshall and Rocky press there noses against the window) Skye: I can't believe that a dog park opened by the mountains! *excitedly yips* Zuma: I can't wait! (The train comes to a stop) (The train doors open) Conductor: Adventure Bay dog park! (The pups all hurry off) (On the way off, Marshall trips on a step) Marshall: Woah! (He lands on his belly) (Rubble and Chase trip over him) Marshall: *nervously* Hehehe. Sorry... (They grin and get up) (Chase and Rubble help Marshall up) (Rocky reads the sign) Rocky: (reading) Adventure Creek Dog Park. Marshall: I wonder why they call it that... Skye: Come on! Let's go check it out! (She runs through the gate) The rest: Wait for us! (They run through the gate) (Ryder runs after them) (In the dog park there is a field on the left of the park, a hill in the middle, and a river on the side hidden under the trees and bushes) (There are lots of other dogs there too) Chase: *gasp* Looks at that hill! Marshall: It's huge! Rocky: That field is so long! Rubble: This is amazing! Skye: *exited yips* (Does a backflip) Zuma: Oh. What's that? (He stars at the trees and bushes) Zuma: Everyone! Shhh! (The pups all look at him) Zuma: Listen. (They hear the faint sound of a river flowing) Rubble: Sounds.... like.... water! Rocky: W-Water?! (He backs up over the Ryder) Ryder: Don't worry Rocky. Chase: Let's check it out! (He and the rest run towards the river) (Rocky and Ryder walk behind them) (Scene change: Rocky's badge) (The pups are now all by the side of a river, there are rocks sticking over the water, there is also more forest on the other side of the river) (Ryder and Rocky are sitting on a bench a little farther away from the river) Zuma: Let's dive in! (He jumps in the water) Skye: This pups gotta fly! (She jumps in) (Marshall jumps in) Marshall: I'm- (shivers) cold... (He gets out and shakes off the water) (Zuma and Skye splash around in the river) (Suddenly, Chase sees something) Chase: What's that? (He points to a red circle floating there way) (Skye and Zuma try to grab it, but they miss) Ryder: Come on pups! There's plenty more to explore here! (He and Rocky walk off) (Chase, Rubble, and Marshall follow) Skye and Zuma: Awww. Zuma: Let me grab that ball. (He jumps onto a rock and jumps rock to rock to the other side of the river) (He disappears down a path through some bushes) Skye: Wait up! (She follows him) (Marshall, Chase, and Rubble turn around and see them) Chase: Were are they going? Rubble: Probably to get that ball. Marshall: But they could get lost! (Marshall jumps on a rock, but he falls into the water) (He swims across) (Chase jumps rock to rock and goes down the trail with Marshall) Rubble: Wait for me! (He stars to walk across the rocks, about half way he starts to lose his balance) (He grabs onto a branch from a bush and uses it to help him get across) (He goes down the path) Rubble: Marshall! Chase! Zuma! Skye! Marshall's Voice: Rubble? (He follows the voice, he then sees Chase and Marshall on the other side on a patch of wet grass) (There is a metal gate by them) Marshall and Chase: Rubble! Stay there! (He looks through the gate) (He sees Zuma on the other side running by Skye, Skye is swimming by the ball trying to catch it) Skye: Almost.... (She grabs it) Skye: (muffled) Got it! (Zuma grabs her paw) (He stars pulling her when the water stirs the ball from Skye) (It then sweeps Skye away) Zuma: Skye!!! Other pups: *gasp* Marshall: Quick! We have to get Ryder! (Zuma squeezes through the gate and joins them) (The three cross the bridge on a log and meet Rubble) Rubble: Hurry! (They run back down the path) (Scene change: Chases badge) (Ryder and Rocky are walking through the park) Chase, Rubble, Marshall, and Zumas voice: Ryder! Ryder! (Ryder and Rocky turn around and see the pups running towards them) Ryder: Hey pups.... where's Skye? Chase: The river washed Skye away! Ryder and Rocky: What!? Marshall: We have to save her! Ryder: But we don't have our uniforms. Rocky: Actually, I brought our uniforms in case of a rescue! (He runs off) (Scene change: Marshalls badge) (Rocky runs back carrying all the uniforms, he drops them in a pile) (The pups each grab their uniforms and slide into them) (They line up) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! (Ryder uses his pup pad as a screen) Ryder: Paw Patrol, we have a big emergency. Skye drifted down the river- Zuma: When she was trying to get the ball. (The pups and Ryder look at him) Zuma: Hehe... sorry 'Wyder'... (The pups giggle) Ryder: Chase, we need you use your winch in case we need to catch Skye. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Zuma, we need you to go down the river and get Skye. Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: Rocky, can you find something to catch Skye with? Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Rubble and Marshall, I need you two to stay beside the river and spot Skye. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Rubble: Let's dig it! Ryder: Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! (The pups run to the river while there mission song plays) (Marshall and Rubble are each running across one side of the river) Rubble: Say Marshall, what do you think that ball was? Marshall: I saw some birds flying around it. I hope it's a bird egg! What do you think it is? Rubble: I don't know. (Zuma swims by them) Zuma: You dudes seen Skye? (Chase is running behind them with his winch rope and hook in his mouth) Chase, Marshall and Rubble: No. Chase: I hope that it's a ball. Zuma: Me too. (Rocky runs by them) Rocky: Found a net we can use! (He throws it to Zuma) (Marshall soon sees Skye, she is holding on to a log) Skye: Help!! Pups: There she is! Zuma: Skye! (He throws the net over her) (He starts pulling her back) (Then the river starts pulling him) Zuma: Uh oh! (Chase throws his winch, it hooks on the net and starts dragging Chase) Chase: Woah! (Rocky, Marshall and Rubble grab Chase and pull) (Eventually, everyone is on shore) (Zuma pulls the net off Skye) (Chase pulls his winch off the net) Chase: Are you ok Skye? Skye: I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. Rubble: Did you get that ball? Skye: No, but it was shiny, I think it was a jewel. Chase: (wrapping up his winch) What's this? (Something red is on the end of his winch) All: The ball! Marshall: I hope it's a bird egg! Chase: I hope it's a ball! Zuma and Rocky: Me too! Skye: Bet it's a jewel! What do you think it is? Rubble: I don't know. (Chase pulls it off) Chase: It's an- apple.. (Rubble grabs it) (He smiles) Rubble: An apple! That's what I thought! Mmmm! (He eats it) (The pups all laugh) THE END Tundra:HEY YOU LEFT ME OUT OF THE STORY >:( Sorry tundra tundra:FINE YOU OF THE HOOK THSI TIME Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories